


Peek Into Our Lives

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mentions others, Not really any plot, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: “The best of luck to the both of you, seriously. I’ve never seen either of you happier, and you guys really were meant for each other. We’re all here because we believe that.” He raised his glass to the head table, before turning to the room at large.“To Jenson and Sebastian!”





	Peek Into Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt (?) that basically gave me carte blanche to fluff away, with Sebson, and babies, and animals if I could fit them in. So I did. It's just a fic that lifts the lid to look in on Sebastian and Jenson now and then over time, just fluff. No plot (if you find one, let me know), just... fluff. Sweetness. Forget any kind of real-life timeline, if you would.

The sharp clink of cutlery against a wine glass rang out over the buzz of conversation in the room. When he was satisfied with the lowered volume, Mark stood up.

“Right,” he said, his voice loud and clear, drawing the eyes of the few that hadn’t already been looking at him. “It seems it was only yesterday that me and this guy from England were sitting on the sidelines before this... I dunno, some kind of race or something? Either way, nice enough guy, but he’d been kinda hung up on my new teammate for a while, this German kid. I did always say Jense wasn’t quite right in the head.” He grinned and lifted his glass to Jenson, who nodded in assent and raised a toast back.

“Anyway,” Mark went on. “These two were eyeing each other for a good long time. Someone who knew Jense back then should’ve probably told Seb that this fellow wasn’t checking out his rear for... let’s say strictly ‘aerodynamic purposes’, because this kid was slow on that particular uptake. I guess one thing finally led to another though, as these things often do...” there was a shrill wolf-whistle from the table where David was sitting.

“And a lot of us honestly thought that’d be the end of that. I’m not trying to be rude or anything, but despite his looks, Jenson had a way of getting around in his younger days!” he paused for the laughter, and to admire the redness in Jenson’s cheeks.

“Seriously though, me and Jense go way back, and as some of you might know, my relationship with Seb hasn’t always been the best.” He turned to Sebastian; it was important that Seb fully understood what he meant. “But I like to think we’re past that. Way past. We both grew up.” Sebastian smiled at him and tipped his head.

“And I’m glad he did, because he’s finally gonna make an honest man out of Jense.” Sebastian laughed and Jenson feigned shock at his friend’s words.

“So good luck with that,” he added to another round of laughter from their gathered friends and family.

“Jenson, in turn, is getting a stubborn little shit who’s guaranteed to keep him on a short leash and on his toes. And to be honest I don’t think he’d have it any other way.” Under their table, Jenson squeezed Sebastian’s leg. Seb put his hand on top of Jenson’s.

“The best of luck to the both of you, seriously. I’ve never seen either of you happier, and you guys really were meant for each other. We’re all here because we believe that.” He raised his glass to the head table, before turning to the room at large.

“To Jenson and Sebastian!” he said, and his words echoed back from the tables over the sound of glasses clinking in another toast for the newlyweds. It was Kimi’s wife who had her phone at the ready and took a picture as Seb and Jenson kissed; a week later the picture, professionally printed and mounted in a simple wooden frame that honored it nicely, arrived at their house.

 

\--

 

“Don’t look at me like that, you know we’ll be right back,” Sebastian pleaded. “Come on, get off.” He pulled meekly at his bag. “Please?”

“Sebastian,” Jenson called from their bedroom, well aware of what was going on downstairs, “stop negotiating and just push her off.”

“But...”

“She has to learn, Seb!”

Sebastian sighed.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered before giving the puppy lying on top of his bag a push.

“Off!” he said, loud enough that Jenson would hear. This time, the puppy moved, but still gave him a little whine that made him feel like putting his bag back on the floor right away.

“You have to show her you’re the boss, or she’ll end up a spoiled, unruly little brat.” Jenson came down the stairs with his own bag slung over his shoulder.

“Lewis travels with his dogs,” Sebastian said thoughtfully, looking at the puppy who looked back at him with her head cocked to the side.

“Yeah but his dogs _are_ spoiled, unruly little brats, aren’t they?” Jenson laughed. “You have to give her rules, she’ll thank you for it. When she’s a little older we could try bringing her along, see how it goes.” He gave the puppy a pat and kissed his husband’s temple before heading out to the car to put their bags away. Sebastian crouched down close to the pup.

“Maybe next time, okay? But you have to be really good.” The puppy licked his face, and he took that to mean she had understood.

 

\--

 

Sebastian was snoozing quietly next to him, the bed was comfortable, the house was quiet... and Jenson couldn’t sleep. The racing was going alright, admittedly better for Seb than for him but that didn’t matter so much, and he wasn’t really worried about their future in that regard. He had been feeling restless for a while though, almost nervous, and it wasn’t until this weekend he had figured out why.

He turned on his side and looked at Seb. His Seb. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, breathing softly, completely relaxed. Without really thinking about it he threaded his fingers through Seb’s hair. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at Jenson, confused.

“What is it?” he asked sleepily.

“Nothing, nothing... sorry,” Jenson ran his hand through Seb’s hair once more for good measure.

“You can’t sleep?”

“No, but it’s nothing, go back to sleep, I’m sorry.” Sebastian shuffled a bit closer and put his arm around Jenson’s waist.

“Want to talk about it?”

“No, it’s...” he was about to say it was nothing again, but Sebastian was looking up at him and he didn’t want to dismiss it. It wasn’t nothing. It was very _something_. He sighed and lay down on his back, putting his hands under his head. Sebastian put his head down on his arm and stroked his chest, waiting for him to speak.

“Do...” Jenson didn’t know where to start, which usually meant it was best to just take a deep breath and go for it. “Do you ever think about having kids?”

The hand stroking across his chest didn’t even falter for a second.

“Sometimes, yeah.” Silence fell between them again. After a little while Jenson turned back on his side; he needed to _see_ Seb if they were going to have this conversation. He could clearly see that Sebastian was smiling at him.

“So what do you think about it?” he prompted.

“Well,” Seb started, sounding like he was quite happy to be talking about this, “I love you.”

“Lots of people love each other without having kids.”

“Yeah, but I want us to have kids. I want a big family. I want _you_ to have kids, with me.”

“It’d be really hard though,” Jenson said, not quite sure how he had ended up on the side that was arguing against having children. “We travel a lot and we have dangerous jobs and...”

“Lots of the others have kids. They can travel with us, and racing is safer than ever.” Sebastian counted his counter-arguments on his fingers in the dark. “It’s dangerous if we have kids or not.”

They were quiet for a while again, the only sounds were the both of them breathing and the little snores coming from the dog-bed in the corner.

“Did something happen so you started thinking about kids?” Sebastian asked.

“I was just... looking at them. You know, at hospitality. I didn’t even know there was a... a place for the kids, I guess I never really thought about it. But I kinda got stuck looking at them, they seemed...” he searched for the right word and Sebastian waited patiently for him to go on.

“They seemed alright. Then Romain came to pick up his son and... he looks so much like him.” He had seen pictures of what Seb looked like as a kid, but not until he had seen Romain and his little son had it struck him that if they had a child, it would look like a little Seb. Or a little him. Or both.

“Kimi’s son looks just like Kimi,” Sebastian thought out loud.

“But do you think we... could? Would we be okay at it?”

“I think we would do our best, and I think we would do pretty great,” Sebastian said honestly.

When they finally fell asleep, wrapped up in each other’s arms under the covers, the sun had already come up long ago.

 

\--

 

Every time they had to leave for a GP it was pretty much the same story, a well-coordinated dance of dogs and cups of tea, packed bags and looking for one thing or another, usually a phone charger. Jenson opened a cupboard and Sebastian dodged under his arm on instinct, rolling up the cable to the charger before sticking it in his bag. He grabbed the kettle and poured water into the cups Jenson had set down on the kitchen island and skipped over the dog that was no longer a little puppy. Jenson gathered their itineraries and tickets and put them on top of their bags, sliding out of the way of the dog who was excitedly taking part in this game; by now she recognized it well. The puppy watching from the door to the kitchen was a little less sure of what was going on.

Sebastian was just fastening the harness on the smaller of the two dogs, praising him for being such a good pup and standing still, telling him that it was just going to be a short flight, when the familiar guitar-riff of Jenson’s phone signal sounded from the table. As he was closer, he grabbed it without looking at who it was and tossed the phone to Jenson, who caught it one-handed and answered.

“We’re just about to leave so it’d better be...” his voice faded away when Sebastian took both of the dogs out to the front door, telling them to sit next to their bags. The puppy seemed calmed by his older friend, who simply sat down next to the bags and yawned. Their leaving-the-house-dance was so well rehearsed that when Sebastian turned to go back to the kitchen he walked straight into Jenson, who was standing out of place in the door with the phone still in his hand.

“What are you..?”

“It’s... it’s time. Now. She’s... she’s going to hospital now.” It took Sebastian a moment to understand what he was saying, but then his eyes opened wide and he covered his mouth with his hand.

“We... we’re having a baby?”

Jenson nodded, and only just caught his husband when he jumped up to hug him with both arms and legs. He was blinking away tears and Seb was squeezing him so tight he could hardly breathe, and the dogs had both gotten up, worried, because this wasn’t part of the routine. Outside, their car honked for them to come outside and fly away to a different country. They didn’t get to meet their daughter until they were back home again.

 

\--

 

“Robin, this is Michaela,” Seb introduced. The blonde little boy eyed the baby suspiciously, looking at his father as if to ask what it was. Kimi said something in Finnish, and Robin looked back to the baby.

“How are you doing?” Kimi asked, adjusting Robin a little on his arm.

“It’s alright,” Sebastian said, biting his lip as if to stop himself from saying something. Kimi smirked at him.

“She wakes up at night?” Sebastian nodded.

“And she eats and then she...” Kimi mimed spitting up. Sebastian nodded again.

“And sometimes she cries when you have already done the food and the diaper and all that and you don’t know what’s wrong?”

“Exactly! What _is_ that?” Sebastian asked with such an imploring tone to his voice that Kimi had to laugh.

“That’s babies,” he said simply, looking down at the little bundle that was sleeping, ignoring them all completely. “It’s the best when they’re asleep.” Sebastian could have sworn that Robin shot his father exactly the kind of murderous glare the older Räikkönen was known for.

“When did you start bringing Robin to the races?” Jenson asked when he came over, putting an arm around Sebastian and looking down at their baby. He didn’t think he could ever get tired of even thinking it. Their baby. Their daughter. Kimi made a little noise and shrugged.

“He was only little but Minttu took care of him.”

“You’ve decided to bring her along then?” Nico asked, coming over to look and hoisting Alaia up onto his hip when she complained that she couldn’t see properly.

“Yeah, when she’s a bit older though. For now she can spend the weekends when we’re away with my sister,” Jenson explained with a smile, never taking his eyes off his little girl.

 

\--

 

After delayed flights and crowded airports, Jenson was happy to be home. Sebastian got the dogs out of the harnesses they always wore when they traveled and they trudged off for a bit of dry-feed before bed. Without saying a word, Seb and Jenson joined hands and walked up the stairs, leaving their luggage behind for the morning. Jenson’s sister had already been alerted to their travel problems, and had promised that it was no problem to have Mickey for another night – she got along swimmingly with her one-year-old cousin and had long since started sleeping through the night.

Sebastian sighed in relief when he saw their bed, freshly made before they had left, just waiting for them. He heard Jenson make a similar sound and it really struck him that they were _home_. Watching as Jenson took off his hoodie he padded over to him and helped him get his shirt off. He ran his hands down his husband’s chest, it was familiar and still somehow wonderfully exciting, it suddenly felt very daring to take his own shirt off and hug Jenson skin to skin.

In complete silence they helped each other get undressed before getting under the covers, starting to rediscover bodies that had been kept apart by their hectic lives for too long. Soon enough familiar rhythms and motions fell into place and when Jenson was all around him, inside him, Sebastian felt as though he had finally truly landed; this was his place, and he never wanted to leave. Wrapping himself around him, holding him close and feeling his pulse, strong and steady against his lips when he kissed his neck, Seb set out to make Jenson feel the same.

When they fell asleep together, exhausted and sated, Sebastian with his back against Jenson’s chest, Jenson’s arm around him, holding him tight, they still hadn’t said a single word.

 

\--

 

When they asked Michaela if she might like to get a little brother or sister, she scowled. Sebastian and Jenson gave each other a brief, worried glance. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea after all, but they had agreed that it made sense to talk to her beforehand; it was her family too.

“Puzzle,” she said, still scowling but pointing at her favorite puzzle, the one with the bikes and cars, on the shelf. “Daddy, I want my puzzle please.”

Jenson got up and picked the puzzle down from the shelf, looking at Sebastian.

“He can’t have my puzzle,” Michaela said, taking the lid off the box and pouring the pieces out on the table.

“No, we’d probably get him or her their own puzzle...” Jenson conceded.

“Daddy, help me,” she said, holding a red car-piece out for Sebastian. He turned it until it was right and gave it back so she could put it in the right place. They watched her put down two more pieces before trying again.

“So... Mickey... would you like to have a little brother or sister?”

“He can’t have my puzzle,” she repeated, fixing Jenson with a fierce, determined stare he felt was all the paternity test they’d ever need.

“No, they won’t get your puzzle sweetie.”

“All o-kay!” Michaela said, making a fist and then popping her little thumb up. She had learned that it meant everything was good with her daddy’s cars when people did that at them. She smiled, and then turned her focus back to the puzzle.

Sebastian and Jenson looked at each other again. Sebastian was trying to figure out if this meant a little sibling was a good or bad idea, Jenson was trying very hard not to laugh.

 

\--

 

The last week of freedom before testing and racing began again after the winter break always felt a bit nervous. Racing wasn’t a problem between them but it meant less time together, less time with Mickey. Less time to relax and go for a walk, Mickey perched on Jenson’s shoulders and Sebastian holding the dogs as they excitedly sniffed about and whined to be let off the leashes to stretch their legs properly.

Sebastian thought he was taking rather good advantage of the last bit of time, lying on top of Jenson on the couch, kissing him like he had all the time in the world. Mickey had been put to bed, already excited to get to travel with them and especially looking forward to seeing the “roos” again at the first race.

“Seb?” Jenson asked between kisses.

“Mhm?” Seb replied, not stopping but kissing him again, letting his tongue peek out to tease his bottom lip.

“I... have a very... sinful... idea,” Jenson said in a low voice, still kissing back between words, his hands sliding down Sebastian’s back and coming to rest on his rear. Sebastian pulled back a little, looking down at him, interest piqued.

“Well?” he prompted.

“Pizza,” Jenson said, grinning at the range of emotions that flashed across Seb’s face. It wasn’t what he’d been expecting, but if food was the way to a man’s heart then pizza was certainly a highway to Sebastian’s.

“I love you.”

One pizza shared between them wasn’t a disaster to the diet plan, and they happily ate together while watching a movie they both knew by heart by now. The dogs abandoned their posts outside Mickey’s door to come down and beg for treats. When Seb thought Jenson wasn’t looking, he may have slipped them some crusts. When Jenson sent Seb to the kitchen to get drinks, he may have given them a few pieces to share too.

 

\--

 

Sebastian went on to another championship, Jenson announced his retirement, and their son was born. Their going-to-races-routine was only altered slightly to account for a new baby; Michaela had learned her steps in it well and already handled it like a pro. She left drawings for Sebastian in his bag, and always asked for him to bring her back something sweet, her eyes glittering with joy at even thinking about candy. In those moments she looked so much like Jenson that Sebastian had a hard time denying her anything.

Coming home from dropping Michaela off at the Räikkönen’s, Jenson heard Sebastian talking in the living room.

“Are you sure? The red one might be better...” there was a pause. “Okay, okay. Blue. But the next one is red.” There was another pause, longer this time. “No, that’s not fair, you picked the blue one!”

Jenson quietly looked inside the room. Sebastian was sitting on the floor, across from little Alex, with a pile of legos next to them.

“The next one can be a red one...” Seb coaxed, holding up a red piece. Alex shook his head no.

“Come on, you get one, I get one!” Alex couldn’t quite cross his arms yet, so he just slung his arms around himself and shook his head stubbornly.

“Honestly...” Seb sighed, giving up and rummaging for another lego.

“Green?” he tried. Alex clapped his little hands.

“Gleen!”

Jenson walked in to the room and leaned down to kiss their son on the head. Then he sat down behind his husband, kissing him once on the back of the neck before getting in to the lego-negotiations.

 

\--

 

Sebastian put his bag down. The house was suspiciously quiet. Jenson and the kids were supposed to be home. They might have taken the dogs out, he supposed, but no, their shoes were still in the hallway, neatly lined up against the wall.

“Jenson?” he called.

“Daddy, come help us!” Mickey’s muffled voice called back. Sebastian looked into the living room and was met in the doorway by the dogs, who jumped and happily licked at his hands, glad to have him home again.

“Traitors,” he heard Jenson mutter, and looked up. All the cushions from the sofa had been removed, piled on either side of the sofa with blankets hanging over them. Two little forts, with the sofa a barren, cushion-less no-mans-land between them.

“Daddy!” Alex called happily, toddling over to Sebastian as fast as his little legs would carry him. Sebastian lifted him up and gave him a kiss.

“What’s going on here Alex?”

“They started it!” Jenson called from the fort on the left side of the sofa.

“We did not!” Michaela shouted from the other side.

Soon enough, peace talks were concluded over bowls of ice cream, and the kids set about tiring the dogs out completely, running around on the lawn and throwing balls for them to fetch. Jenson and Sebastian watched them from the porch; Jenson running his fingers through his husband’s hair, Sebastian falling asleep against his shoulder.

 

\--

 

“Michaela, NO!” At Britta’s shouted words, both Jenson and Sebastian looked up... just in time to see their five-year-old daughter straighten her legs, loosing hold of the branch she’d been hanging from by her knees, and fall to the ground with a thump. It took a second, and then she jumped up, dusting her pants off.

“Mickey...” Jenson groaned, going over to pick her up.

“I’m fine!” she said stubbornly, looking at her hands and elbows to check for any scrapes. Satisfied that she couldn’t find any, she held her palms up to show him.

“Look, not a scratch!” Jenson took her by the hand and led her over to the little picnic table they were sitting at.

“I’m sorry, I looked away for a moment...” Britta was explaining with a pained look on her face. Seb waved it away.

“It’s nothing, she does that. She’s fine.”

“You know it is true that it happens a lot when Seb has stopped worrying about it so much,” Kimi said with a smirk.

“Shut up,” Seb said with a smile. It was true though, he didn’t worry as much these days. Mickey was an active and currently very happy child. She had finally gotten her wish; she’d been allowed to try carting, and she’d been good. Really good. As stubborn and charming as she could be it was a wonder they’d held out until she was five, Sebastian thought.

Jenson looked at his husband, deep in thought, and his daughter, now promising Britta she wouldn’t climb any more trees. At the other end of the table, Alex was happily coloring, sitting opposite Kimi and Minttu’s little daughter. Now and then both children would look up, and then trade crayons without saying a single word. Some ways away he saw the Rosbergs, there for the last race of the season. Alaia was a whole lot bigger now and pretty as a doll, curly blonde hair and big blue-green eyes, and when they came close she shyly eyed the dirt on Mickey’s pants from behind her father’s legs.

Jenson gave Sebastian’s leg a little squeeze. Sebastian put his hand on top of Jenson’s.

 

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely prompter. Sometimes you need "permission to write" (even though you never actually do!), and I certainly did. It felt right to write. Thank you again.  
> Thanks for the read. :) All in good fun as usual. <3


End file.
